In an HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) mobile communication environment, when a base station (eNodeB) performs scheduling to allocate radio resources to user equipment (hereinafter may be referred to as a user equipment terminal), a CQI (Channel Quality Indicator) reported from the user equipment is used. More specifically, the user equipment receives a pilot channel and the like from the base station, measures quality information such as an SIR (Signal to Interference Ratio), and feeds back the CQI to the base station. Based on the CQI reported from the user equipment, the base station performs the scheduling to adequately allocate the radio resources (see Non Patent Document 1).
In this case, however, a CQI report format, a CQI transmission time interval, and a CQI report cycle are constant as shown in FIG. 1. Namely user equipment transmits the CQI based on a predetermined format, TTI (Transmission Time Interval), and reporting cycle.
Non Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS 25.214, “Physical layer procedures (FDD)”